Henrique Bardas
Dominican- American |affiliations = Luis Fernando Lopez Armando Torres Papi |vehicles = Black Cavalcade with black rims |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = J Salome Martinez, Jr.}} Henrique Bardas is a character in the HD Universe, appearing as a main character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is a friend of Luis Lopez. Biography Henrique, and his constant companion Armando Torres, are two of Luis oldest friends. The trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Henrique fills the role of dumb muscle to Armando's brains. Henrique is said to not be very bright, but what he lacks in brains he makes up for with toughness, skill with a weapon, and dependability. Henrique provides Luis with vehicles as well as backup on certain missions. He tried to get a job at Burger Shot where his IQ allowed him to be a dishwasher. Unfortunately, Burger Shot has no dishes to wash ('It's all polystyrene" says Armando). With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Personality Henrique's IQ is said to be 76, and is therefore considered borderline retarded. He seems to show this in the story, as he tends to speak rather slowly with simple words and has difficulty operating technological devices. Having no chances for a normal job, the only way for him to make money is to help Armando in his street hustling and ripping other dealers off. Throughout the game, it becomes apparent that he may not be school smart, but he's intelligent enough to know what is right and wrong. Henrique shows some bit of disdain for Armando always trying to be with and control him, and often tells Luis in secrecy that Armando annoys him sometimes. When Armando insults Luis and vice versa, usually regarding accusations of being gay, or abandoning his friends, Henrique will join in but if the situation becomes too heated, he will often take the role of peacemaker between the two. It is shown through various conversations that he does not judge Luis as harshly for his new lifestyle as Armando does. On friend activities and during Drug Wars, Henrique will often state that he'd like to settle down, get married, and have a family one day. Mission appearances ﻿'The Ballad of Gay Tony' *I luv LC *Corner Kids *Clocking Off *Sexy Time (If Luis is in need of vehicles) *Bang Bang (If Luis is in need of vehicles) *Drug Wars *Friendship Activities Trivia *Although Henrique has the same last name as Roman Bellic's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas, it is unlikely that they are related as they have differing national backgrounds, as Mallorie is Puerto Rican while Henrique is Dominican. His best friend, Armando, also shares their last name with Elizabeta Torres. *He, Luis, and Armando have all had relationships with Carmen Ortiz, whom he and Luis describe as 'nasty'. *Henrique is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and being linked to criminal activities. *One of the reasons Henrique and Armando give for remaining in "the Heights"' '''is to continue hitting on the college girls in the area. They've apparently been doing this since the summer of 1999. *Henrique has a long-standing crush on Luis' sister, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. *Henrique bears resemblance to Lenny Santos, a member of the bachata group Aventura. *Henrique's favorite radio station is Liberty City Hardcore. *During Drug Wars, Henrique's glasses can be shot off of his face. *Henrique, unlike most characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Armando, Tony, and Timur. *It is possible to kill Henrique at no penalty when he is delivering a vehicle for Luis. Although, if the player kills him, he will still answer phone calls and be able to meet the player at various locations. *During friendship activities, Henrique mentions that he wants to move to the Dominican Republic. Armando thinks he shoudn't, while Luis says he should do what he wants to do. *It is implied that Henrique and Mallorie Bardas are related, more than likely as cousins. Not only do they share the same surname, but Mallorie's LCPD information states she has family ties with drug dealers. This would mean that Henrique could be the cousin to help Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic out when their apartment and cab business burn down. However, Henrique is Dominican, and Mallorie is Puerto Rican, so this may not be true. Vehicles Players can call Henrique for bringing a vehicle whenever he wants - while on mission or not. *Modified Serrano (after completing the mission ''I luv LC) *Turismo (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Buffalo (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Cavalcade FXT (after completing the mission I luv LC) *F620 (after completing the mission No. 3) *Bullet GT (after completing the mission No. 3) *APC (after completing the mission Departure Time) Glitch *When Luis calls Henrique for a car, he will be driving that car while an unknown friend of his will be driving a Cavalcade behind him. Henrique will exit the car you request and then enter the Cavalcade. As soon as he closes the door when he is in, he reopens it and exits the car. He is then just a random pedestrian. His unknown friend, however, still drives away in the Cavalcade. Navigation de:Henrique Bardas es:Henrique Bardas fr:Henrique Bardas Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Category:Gangsters Bardas, Henrique